


the scars on your skin

by mcswoonfor_mcdoon



Series: PAFM2020 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PAFM2020, Short & Sweet, do not be fooled by the summary this is cute, nico wants to beat gabe up (relatable)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswoonfor_mcdoon/pseuds/mcswoonfor_mcdoon
Summary: Nico likes to ask about the scars that Percy has; but not all of them have nice stories to go with them.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: PAFM2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020





	the scars on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> my first post for percico angst and fluff month. im excited!! i hope y’all enjoy!!

“This one?” Nico asked softly. He pointed at a scar on Percy’s arm. Percy smiled. 

“Pretty sure that one’s from a  _ dracaena, _ ” Percy said. Nico hummed slightly, tapping his fingers against Percy’s arm before looking up at him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he brought a hand up to Percy’s face. He cupped Percy’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gently across the scar that dented at the edge of Percy’s eyebrow. 

“What about this one?” 

Percy’s shoulders tensed. 

It’s not a secret that Percy’s old step father was a horrible person. It’s not a secret that the way he treated Sally and Percy wasn’t exactly model behavior. But Percy doesn’t really  _ tell  _ people— well. It is a secret how far that mistreatment went. “My old stepfather was an asshole,” Percy said simply. He brought a hand up to hold onto Nico’s. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Nico’s eyes widened. The temperature of Percy’s cabin dropped significantly, and Percy wondered if that was really the best thing to say. “It doesn’t matter?  _ Doesn’t matter? _ Of course it matters, Percy!” Nico’s face went void of all emotion. His eyes were hard. “That  _ asshole— _ “ 

“Really, Nico, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s been taken care of.” Percy couldn’t help but think of the ‘statue’ that his mother had made and sent to an art museum somewhere. Maybe he should go find it and, like, deface it or something. That might be fun. 

Nico was still frowning, and Percy’s cheek was starting to sting from his grip. “I’m okay now. I’m still here, aren’t I?” Percy asked, grinning cheekily. Nico huffed. He tugged Percy’s face closer to his own and brought his lips up to Percy’s brow, kissing the indent there. Percy hummed questioningly when he pulled away. 

Nico didn’t offer him an answer. “Please tell me you’re going to therapy for this, or something.” 

“I think there’s a lot more I’d need to go to therapy for, Neeks.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Nico said, pulling himself closer towards Percy’s chest. Percy smiled as he played with Nico’s hair. He knew that this topic would be brought up again later, but he couldn’t be bothered enough to mind. Nico just wanted that was best for him. 

_ I’m still here,  _ Percy thought happily as he looked down at the boy in his arms.  _ And I am so, so glad.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
